divine_sisterfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiffany Lux
Tiffany Lux was born "Tiffany Anita Lux" in the sacred, now destroyed city Valensia with her twin sister, Alovia. She was known around Valensia for her enchanting, piercing pale blue eyes, bleach blonde hair and curvy physique. She was the co-president of Valensian City. She'd usually be seen more than her sister as she'd have more free-time interacting with her citizens and followers, thus building up her reputation as the face of the church and city. Personality Tiffany was a succubus in human form. She couldn't feel remorse, guilt, sadness or any humane emotions. They weren't in her nature, however she had mimicked them throughout the way. She was calculating, manipulative, cunning, ruthless and determined to obtain full dictatorship of the mortal world. Biography Valensia was previously a castaway, shut-off community of citizens which had some mystery surrounding it, and barely any context was given about the secrets Valensia held, but rumours spread quick when Greenlegocats123, an infamous paranormal journalist visited Valensia alongside his assistant and photographer, TheLaughingUnicorn. Tiffany_lux had made her first public appearance on screen when Greenlegocats123 decided to interview her. Her striking and daring looks, unfaltered and bubbly demeanor had caught the attention of many hereby opening the gates to a wave of thousands. In his journalism, he concluded that things were a bit odd, but no paranormal activity was taken place. A few weeks later, Greenlegocats123 had been reported fatally ill and had been diagnosed with a terminal illness. Many tourists came along, hoping to find some sort of answer... others migrated after falling in love with the beautiful landscape of Valensia. Out of 85,000 tourists... only 200 returned home. Everyone believed they had decided to settle in Valensia once and for all, it was just that good of a city. But... someone couldn't keep the secret. Someone couldn't keep their mouth shut... someone betrayed everything their own blood relative had trusted them with. Martina Hope. She had a sweet manner, a curvy physique like her sisters yet tall like a model. According to what we know, she was the friendliest of the Valensian Rulers. In a transcript from Valensian to English, Martina Hope revealed all secrets. Turns out tourists were being brainwashed into joining the cult, tortured in a basement, sacrificed at a mountain. She and Tiffany got into a heated argument behind the church after it had been exposed to public who the unknown source was, resulting in Martina's demise. Tiffany had brutally mauled and stabbed her own sister and threw her body out into the ocean, letting the waves carry her into the sunset, her body decayed and no one had heard of her since. It's rumoured her ghost still haunts the remains of Valensia... which there are barely. Tiffany had claimed her throne alongside Alovia with the absence of Martina, ruling the City and using innocent children, foreigners and refugees seeking shelter and a roof to live under for her sacrifices and inglorious fantasies. However... this didn't all go unnoticed. Death Rebellions all across the roblox community began. Detesting Tiffany, some called her a sorceress, some called her satan, some called her a saint. A community garnered and lead by NH who planned multiple attacks on Valensian citizens many times and even brought some of them hostage back to their own Island. NH was Alovia's secretary... always by Alovia's side... doing all her work. You'd think their bond was close... that the knot was tied hard enough for it not to break. Yet it wasn't. NH secretly joined with a bunch of men who'd hoped for Tiffany, Alovia and Valensia's takedown to wipe the island off the maps. On August 11th, NH and his army headed for Valensia with 50 tons of bombs. Valensians were not prepared. A survivor, Jendeucci said: "When I saw the look on Tiffany's face when the first bomb dropped... I knew. If you could hear... the screams of our children, and the sound of our empire exploding... you'd shutter at the thought of it too. I see the first bomb hit our island all the time. I see it in my night terrors, I have hallucinations of it at work... I want it to stop, but it never will." By the time the second bomb dropped, Tiffany began to flee Valensia. She broke the stain glass window of the church, charging through it, running in her heels which made the click-clacking sound of hooves, headed for the docks. She ran, and ran, faster than the speed of light. But NH dropped the 3rd bomb... hitting directly her location. She was blown to smithereens. 47 bombs later, Valensia was no longer... yet Alovia fleed, changed her name and racial identity to become Valindra, an Eygptian woman, leaving Tiffany and Valensia behind. She fully transformed into her succubus form and perished to hell. Her spirit lives on, haunting De Pride Isle. Her spirit is often seen late at night by the docks, singing a sweet yet unsettling lullaby, "deepthroat christmas edition." Credits: Arikoyo and Chaeyonce -Category:2017 Category:Mothers